<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Feeling alone in a crowd by Allison_reddie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27910384">Feeling alone in a crowd</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allison_reddie/pseuds/Allison_reddie'>Allison_reddie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Violence, Hurt Number Five | The Boy, Minor Diego Hargreeves/Lila Pitts, Number Five | The Boy Whump, Protective Diego Hargreeves, Stressed Number Five | The Boy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:46:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,075</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27910384</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allison_reddie/pseuds/Allison_reddie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of Lila stepping in to help Five fight the Swede, Lila’s new found feelings for Diego guide her to help him instead. Where does this leave Five now that he’s helpless?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Diego Hargreeves/Lila Pitts, Number Five | The Boy &amp; Diego Hargreeves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>219</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Feeling alone in a crowd</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wanted to write this for a while so I finally decided to do it! Please leave kudos and comments, enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p>Five blinked into the hallway, only a moment away from his father discovering his hiding place.</p>
<p>Now that he knows Reginald was there, he can go find Diego and they’ll issue their next move.</p>
<p>Right as Five turned around, he stopped in his footsteps as he saw the Swede standing in front of him.</p>
<p>“<em>shit</em>” he sighed in frustration right before the Swede grabbed him roughly and sent him flying straight into the wall.</p>
<p>He didn’t even have a second before he was being shoved in the other direction, he quickly blinked behind him before he could land against the wall again.</p>
<p>Reappearing behind the Swede, Five stepped forward and kicked in the Swedes knees, making him fall forward.</p>
<p>Five was quick to grab onto the mans neck, attempting to snap it but couldn’t get a good grasp as the Swede continued to strain and squirm from below him.</p>
<p>Five let out a gasp as he was sent flying forward, flipped over onto his back as he hit the ground, the air knocking out of his lungs.</p>
<p>Five groaned in pain before opening his eyes to see the man about to land his fist on him, deciding that wouldn’t be pleasant, he blinked away once again.</p>
<p>This time wasn’t as lucky, as Five only landed a few feet behind the man. Not only that but he’d caught his attention yet again.</p>
<p>He strained for his powers but watched as they fizzled out, he was too tired away the amount of blinking he’d done today. He couldn’t even remember the last time he stopped and ate.</p>
<p>“Oh shit” Five gaped before getting punched in the face.</p>
<p>After that it seemed to be hit after hit. Five tried his best to block as many as he could but the Swede was unfortunately bigger and stronger than him physically.</p>
<p>Where the hell was Diego?</p>
<p>Five stumbled into the wall before another punch was landed to his face, this time he felt warm blood gush out.</p>
<p>He mentally gagged at the taste of metal.</p>
<p>When he next looked up, Diego was standing by the staircase, seemingly surprised about fives current situation before he was dragged away by the other two Swedes.</p>
<p>Shit. This wasn’t good. At this rate they’d lose Reginald before they get a chance to talk to him. And Five still can’t blink out of here quite yet.</p>
<p>Five groaned as another punch sent his head slamming back into the wall. He could barely grasp onto the mans arms as he was thrown into the wall again.</p>
<p>Five was quick to kick the man in the stomach, aiming to get him to lower his defenses. It hardly worked because he seemed to have seen it coming. The man grabbed his leg before twisting it and throwing him to the ground.</p>
<p>Five rolled over and struggled to get up, reaching to hold onto the wall for support.</p>
<p>Five turned around and saw Lila had finally come upstairs. He could see her stare wavering between him and Diego.</p>
<p>“Lila! Help...-me!” Diego choked out from where he was being held by a belt around his neck.</p>
<p>Lila seemed to make her decision as she ripped the knife out of the wood before running over to help Diego with the other two Swedes.</p>
<p>Good. Diego was at a disadvantage with two of them anyways.</p>
<p>Five was pulled back into reality when the Swede kneed him in the stomach, making him gasp for air and he tumbled into the corner of the hallway.</p>
<p>He reached once more for his powers but got nothing, he felt dread pulling at him. They needed to end this soon.</p>
<p>The Swede reached down and grabbed Five by the front of his shirt, pulling him upstairs until he was slammed against the wall again.</p>
<p>Five’s eyes widened when the man wrapped his hands around Five’s neck. He could hardly breathe from the amount of pressure being out there.</p>
<p>Five gaped for air as he uselessly kicked out at the Swede in front of him.</p>
<p>He glanced to the side to see that Lila and Diego were both still busy fighting their own Swedes. Perfect.</p>
<p>Five reached his foot up and kicked the man in his privates, making the Swede groan and tumble over, dropping five.</p>
<p>Five hit the ground with a thud and gasped for air, he began to stand and walk away but was grabbed by his hair and thrown again.</p>
<p>This one probably hurt the most, as Five had been standing next to the stairs and was now tumbling down them.</p>
<p>Five’s back hit the wall with a crash and he let of a choked gasp of pain. Desperate to get out of this situation, he used any energy he could reach for to blink back up the stairs.</p>
<p>When he reappeared, he reached for the wooden stand and threw it forward, he watched as it slid down the stairs and crashed the Swede right against the wall, knocking him out.</p>
<p>Five sighed in relief before turning around. Lila was finishing off the last Swede and Diego was restraining the other.</p>
<p>That was good. Five blinked and suddenly there was blood in his eyes. He frowned and reached up to wipe his hand across his face, he grimaced when his hand came back covered in blood.</p>
<p>Five felt around and hissed in pain as he found a huge cut on his head. How had he not noticed that?</p>
<p>Five closed his eyes once more and this time his vision was too blurry, he was practically swaying on his feet.</p>
<p>As the world began tilting, Five let himself fall with it. And he would’ve hit the ground if it weren’t for Diego catching him.</p>
<p>Five groaned and opened his eyes to see Diego’s worried face. He was talking but Five couldn’t make out what he was saying. Everything was painful and ringing.</p>
<p>They still needed to find dad...was he still even here?</p>
<p>Five felt his eyelids growing heavier, he could still see Diego shouting at him but he was so tired. He’d just shut his eyes for a minute.</p>
<p>A minute was all he needed.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The next time Five awoke, he was laying in a bed, all bandaged up and feeling much more rested.</p>
<p>When he looked down, he noticed Diego sleeping in a chair at the end of his bed. His brother was protectively holding onto a knife.</p>
<p>Five smiled. What an idiot.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>